Loving Star
by brirae96
Summary: Celebrity Luke Star wants very badly to be with normal girl, Bridget Kelly, but his manager will not allow it. Will Luke risk his job for Bridget? Or will he say goodbye to her for forever?
1. Spring Break

**Bridget's POV:**

Chapter 1: Spring Break

I was counting down the minutes waiting for the bell to ring for class to end. After this class school is over. Well, for two weeks. SPRING BREAK! My two best friends and I have been planning things to do during spring break for weeks. We finally came up with a plan. We were going to take a trip to L.A. Living California is great and all but we haven't really just gone and done a trip just with us.

Gracie bumped my arm and I turned around. She handed me a note. **_Hey! Two more minutes! Ahh! LA baby! Does Lena know where we are going?_**Wrote back with a no. Lena didn't want to know until after school today just so she can be surprised. She handed me the note again. **_Is she here today? I haven't seen her yet. _**She said.**_ I don't know. I haven't seen her either. Maybe she will show up at the house. _** I wrote back.

"Miss Kelly, Miss Darling do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Hill asked.

"Um...no sir. We were just going over the notes." I quickly said. I looked back at Gracie for her to confirm. She quickly nodded her head.

"Yes, Mr. Hill, we were just going over the notes."

"Of course. So you wouldn't mind if I took this piece of paper and read it allowed to the class, then?" He walked over and took our note.

"Of course not. Go ahead." I said with a smile. I side glanced Gracie. The look on her face says that she can't believe I just did that. I looked at Mr. Hill.

"Well, perhaps you are telling the truth, but turn around for the rest of class. You only have ten minutes left." He said giving me back the note without even looking at it. I winked at Gracie, then turned around and wait once again for the bell to set us free.

Ten minutes later, the bell finally rang and let us go. Gracie caught up with me on the way out the door.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I looked at her with an innocent face.

She frowned, "How did you get Hill to not look at the note? For anybody else and he would have busted them. He is always like that with you. Never getting you into trouble." She said as she opened her locker for the last time for the next two weeks.

"It's one of the perks I have for being a straight A student." I said opening my own locker. A note fell out of it. It read:

**_Bridget, had something I had to do,_**

**_but I will meet you and Gracie in the parking lot after school._**

**_Can't wait for our trip. Love Lena XOXO._**

I showed Gracie the note and said, "So she should be out there soon. We should hurry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We both shut out lockers and left the school. Going out the doors I said happy spring break to some of my other friends. Gracie stopped by the school's radio booth quickly to announce that spring break has officially started and that we had two weeks off until school started back. Then played songs that went great with spring break fever.

"Come on Gracie, let's go! We have to meet up with Lena!" I yelled at her through the window. She gave me a thumbs up and came out the door. We left school and headed towards my car when we saw red hair flowing next to it.

"LENA!" I screamed with happiness and ran to her. She turned around.

"Hey Bridget. So where are we going?" She asked. Gracie and I had planned this trip without Lena, because she didn't want to know where we were going just in case her parents wouldn't let her go. You see her parents are really strict and unless they know exactly what is going on, she can't go anywhere. We have tried everything to get her parents to let her go. We found one thing that keeps them from saying no. Spring it on the at the last possible second, and that's just what we did.

"Los Angeles, Baby!" Gracie told her with excitement in her eyes. Going on trips was Gracie's favorite thing in the world. Of course after music. Getting the job as the DJ at the school was the highlight of her junior year.

"Sweet! Okay so I guess it's a good thing that I packed a bathing suit then, huh?" Lena said sarcastically. Okay so maybe just springing on her that we are going from San Francisco to L.A. wasn't the best idea. Well at least she kept in mind what we could do.

"Yeah. We are definetely going to have to warn you next time aren't we?" I asked.

"That would help a lot actually." She said back. We got in the car and headed to L.A. with our bags already in the car from this morning. Pulling out of the parking lot of the school, Gracie popped in one of her mix CD's and turned up the radio.

"Los Angeles here we come!" Gracie said out the window.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

copyright 1/29/13

First story be nice


	2. Wanting A Break

**Luke's POV:**

Chapter 2: Wanting A Break

"Luke, man, come on. You have to get this finished before Monday."

"I know, I know, man. I just want to take a quick break." I said to my best friend Leo.

"Dude, you have been taking quick breaks every five minutes. You need to finish this song." Leo looked at me through his dark bangs and glasses. Leo and I have been best friends since way before I became famous. Also way before he became a soccer star. Ha ha. Pun. He's a star, I'm a star, my last name is Star. Wow. I must be really tired if I'm telling this bad of jokes.

"Leo, I need some sleep. The label has been preshering me to finish this album before I start filming the movie. I haven't had any sleep in two weeks. Just let me take a quick nap." I turned to Leo with sad tired eyes, hoping he'd cave in. And I semi got what I wanted.

"Alright. Take a nap, but that face only works with your parents and fans. Not me. It kind of creeps me out." He said making a scared face. I flip him off and go to the couch that is in the studio. "Luke, when is the last time that you actually took a break. And not a quick break from writing or recording a song or from filming. I mean a _real _ break. Like a trip or something?"

"Um...I don't really remember. I think it was around the time that I finally finished an album and had a few songs already written and I didn't have a movie or show to film. So..." I told him trailing off.

"So after your fist album and tour, then. Luke that was two years ago. You need a vacation." He finished, "Like a trip to Hawaii or to Miami or something." Leo said. He started thinking. I looked over at him and saw that he had an idea. I started to sit up.

"Leo...Dude, you have your idea face on. What did you think of?" I asked him stating to get scared myself, and that doesn't usually happen to me.

"You are going to take a vacation. One that you actually _leave _the life of a celebrity behind." He said, "You are going to Los Angeles with me. No but's" He quickly finished before I could object. I knew my manager and the director of the movie I'm going to star in wouldn't be too happy about it, but he's right I do need a get away.

"Alright, man. We'll go to Los Angeles. But first I need to finish this song. It's almost done anyway." I reasoned with him.

"Deal. But as soon as you finish the song we are going to pack and leave. Okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Wait isn't San Francisco schools out for spring break?" I asked realizing for the first time what season it is.

"Oh yeah. Well I guess that we'll just have to be really careful. You know? Not let anybody know where we are and not get photographed by the press. Or else our vacation will turn into a getaway from the press and crazed fans." Leo thought. I got back up and went to the table where I was writing.

Finally after two more hours of writing, listening to Leo talk, and dealing with more writer's block, I finally finished the song. I left the song in a folder where my manager could find it with a note that said what I was doing, but not where I was going. Then turned to Leo. I kicked him in the leg and woke him up from his nap that he managed to take within the last five minutes of me writing the song.

"Come on, I'm done with the song. TIme to go pack." I told him. He sprang up from the couch and ran out the door of the studio. I went to te counter by the door and grabbed his keys and both of our hats and my sunglasses. I was about to walk out the door myself when Leo came back inside.

"Hey I forgot–"

"Your hat and keys? I have them right here." I interupted him handing them over.

"Thanks. Alright _now_ lets go." He said going back out the door. I turn around to turn the lights off and started laughing. I turned the lights off and shut the door. I was in the middle of locking it when A black van screeched to a halt and started unloading photographers. I ran and grabbed Leo.

"Whoa, man what's the hurry?" He asked. I pointed backwards without turning around or halting.

"Oh...well let's go you slow poke." he said and ran ahead of me.

"Come on man. That's no fair, I'm a lot slower than you!" I called to him. He stopped and turned around to wait for me. I finally caught up with him and we ran the rest of the way to his car. Leo opened the driver door and jumped in as I slid across the hood of the car. I opened the door just as he started the car. He put it in gear as I shut the door and sped off.

"Man that was too close. Thank god we are going to L.A." I told him out of breath. He glanced at me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Well, you know if you didn't eat all the time and started running for a workout other than running from fans or the press then you wouldn't be so out of breath." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry not all of us are pro-soccer players. We don't have to run all the time." I said. He laughed some more and this time I joined in.

"Okay. Here we go. Off to Los Angeles for two weeks." Leo said as we hit the interstate.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 1/29/13

This story goes out to my best friend sakura10101. There is chapter two. Happy? :D


	3. The Suite

**Bridget's POV:**

Chapter 3: The Suite

We were about three hours into hour trip when I started getting hungry. I glanced quickly at Gracie and Lena and noticed that they were looking at every sign we passed by. I looked back at the road turned the radio down and started talking.

"Hey guys, are you hungry?" I asked them. Gracie was the first to reply.

"Oh My God! Very!" She practically jumped out of her seat when I asked.

"Calm down G! What about you, Lena?"

"Yeah. I could go for something to eat." Lena replied.

"Okay. Well where do you want to stop to eat?" I asked. None of us really cared where we stopped as long as it was in a good town. We finally stopped at Taco Bell. I got three tacos, two hard shell and one soft. Gracie got a nacho salad. And Lena got a taco salad with jalapeños. We paid and left. We have about an hour left of a drive. We decided we were going to stay in the Renaissance Hotel LAX. My grandmother told me that this hotel is where all the stars stay at. What would be really cool is if we met one. That would make my spring break.

"OMG! This hotel is so amazing! It's so huge! It's–"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's pretty sweet. Just stop rambling already, please. And let's go check in." Lena cut Gracie off. I looked at her and smiled really big. She was usually the quiet girl, but Gracie brought out her wild side. So to speak. We gave our bags to the bell hop and went to the desk. I hit the bell.

"Yes? How may I help you three young ladies?" The desk manager asked. He was a young man. Probably around his mid-twenties. Very tan with shaggy brown hair. I thought he was pretty cute and judging by the way Gracie was looking at him, so did she.

"We would like to check in, please." I told him.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"We sure do. Under the name Kelly." I told him. I watched as he typed my name in the computer to see what room we would be in. He finally found it.

"Ah, yes Miss Kelly. You rented out a suite for two weeks. Have two extra people and have a membership." He stated.

"Yes, that would be me." I told him smiling. Sometimes having parents that travel a lot helps with my trips. They always have rewards somewhere and always rent out one of the best suites in the hotel.

"You will be in the usual suite I presume?"

"If that isn't to much to ask. Yes, please."

"Here are you're key's. Three? One for each of you young ladies?" He asked. Was he flirting with us? Nah, probably just Gracie. She is after all the "hot" one in the group.

"Yes. That would be perfect. Tell your boss that I really appreciate how mice you have been. And I will recommend you for everything. Thank you. Come on girls. I want to introduce you to my second home." I told the manager and then the girls. We walked over to the elevator. The bell hop walked into the elevator with us still pushing our bags on the cart. I pressed the next to last button. When the bell dinged telling us we were there, the doors opened right into our suite. We didn't have to open a door to to get in there. Gracie and Lena were very surprised. I'm guessing that they have never stayed in a suite before. The bell hop pushed our bags in the suite got them off the cart and then came back to me. I tipped him with a five. He seamed very grateful and left.

"So what do you think?" I asked them.

"What do I think? I mean I know your parents traveled a lot but what I didn't know what that you were rich, too!" Gracie ran to me practically yelling.

"I'm not rich. Yes my parents travel a lot but it's for work and they rent out one of the best suites in every hotel they stay at and never give it to someone else. So all we have to do is pay rent and this place is ours." I simply told her.

"If you can afford this place, then you are rich." Lena came from the kitchen to join in. I looked at them and shook my head. I walked over to the bags and grabbed mine then walked to my room. When I got there I started unpacking. There was no need to keep my stuff in a bag for two weeks. When I was done I put on some clean clothes and walked back out into the living room area.

"Hey guys go get changed. I'm going to take you to Third Street Providence to shop and eat dinner. There is a great italian place there. Great food." I told Gracie and Lena. They ran to their bags then to their rooms. About five minutes later Lena came out of her room but Gracie still hasn't.

"What's taking her so long?" I asked Lena.

"I have no clue. Gracie! Come on!" She yelled the last part. Gracie ran out of her room wearing a blue off the shoulder top and some white skinny jeans.

"Chill out it takes time to look this good." She said.

"You do realize I said that we were going to an italian place on Third Street Promenade? Not Rodeo Drive."

"Yeah I know but who knows who we are going to met."

"Okay lets go." I laughed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 1/30/13

Chapter 3!


	4. Author's Note

**Hey sorry I don't want to be hated but my new friend StarSlingerSnitch read my story and told me that I didn't describe the characters. That made me realize no I did not. So here they are:**

**Bridget Kelly: black hair, blue eyes, semi-quiet, parents are always working so lives with grandparents, loves music but is a closet performer. 16 years of age, junior.**

**Luke Star: actor/singer, blonde hair, blue eyes, bad-boy to the press, actually kind hearted. 17 years of age.**

**Gracie: Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong passion for music, DJ at her high school, all the guys chase her. 16 years of age, junior.**

**Lena: red hair (like Cat from Victorious aka Ariana Grande), she is the quiet type, but when she is around friends and family she is outgoing. 16 years of age, junior.**

**Leo: black hair, brown eyes, pro-soccer player, been best friends with Luke since they were kids, before Luke was famous. 17 years of age.**

**Drake: brown hair, brown eyes, pro-soccer player on the same team as Leo, met Luke through Leo. 17 years of age.**


	5. Picking A Room

**Luke's POV:**

Chapter 4: Picking A Room

On our way to L.A. I had fallen asleep only to be woken up by shaking and talking.

"Dude, Luke, we're here, man. Wake up. God sleeping beauty get up. You need to carry your bags in because I'm not doing it for you. Come on, man. We have to go check in," Leo said as he started to get his stuff out of the trunk of the car.

"Alright. I'm up. Hey, is Drake coming?" I asked him as I got out of the car.

"Um, yeah. I believe he is already here."

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Challenged him.

"Well, because he is coming out the door now." He said. I turned around and sure enough here comes Drake, dressed in his favorite jeans and a dark green t-shirt, and of course his headphones are around his neck. I stood up straight and walked over to him.

"Hey Drake. Nice to see you again." I told him sticking out my hand for our handshake. He completes it and says,

"Hey Leo, heard you needed a break. They working you too hard over there?"

"You have no idea." I said as we walked in to the hotel. As we walked to the check in desk three girls about our age walked passed us. The blonde dressed like she was going out to a party or something. The red head seemed less dressed up and kind of shy. But the one that caught my eye was the one with the black hair. She was dressed like she was going out but not dressy like the blonde. Around close to the red head's cloths.

"Leo, dude quit staring." Drake got on to Leo. Leo turned to him and got defensive.

"Hey don't tell me that, Luke was even worse. He couldn't keep his eyes off the dark haired girl." Leo said. I punched him in the arm and pushed him towards the check in desk. When I got there the lady at the desk looked up at me and realization on who I was hit her. She started to get a huge smile on her face and breathing quickly.

"Hi I'm Luke Star. I made a reservation for a suite here, and would like to please check in." I told her smiling my charming smile that all the girls melt at. This lady was no different. She melted right into it. She just nodded and stared at me. Luckily a man came out of the back and walked up to take over.

"Ah, Mr. Star, I have your room keys right here. One for Leo, Drake, and yourself," He said as he handed me the cards," Thank you for choosing Renaissance LAX hotel for your stay." He called at us as we grabbed our bags and walked away. I made it to the elevator when Leo stopped and whistled.

"You are one good looking babe!" He called to the girl that passed by. As she turned around I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the elevator.

"Seriously? You are going to gain attention to us that you said you didn't want." I told him. I hit the last button to go to our suite on the top floor. We rode the elevator in silence, but it ended too soon when the elevator chimed and the door opened. Leo and Drake walked out of the elevator and just stood there staring.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Drake said with his voice rising. I walked into the room and went straight to the back where the rooms were. The door in the very back I opened and put my things on the bed.

"Hey! No fair! Why do you get to chose your room first?" Leo wined.

"Well, how about because I didn't just stand there gawking and actually went to the rooms and I am paying for the suite?"

"Fair enough I guess." Drake said turning around leaving the room and walked to the first door. He opened the door and set his things on the bed.

"Really? You too? Well, just leave me the middle room then. It's not like I care." Leo wined even more and opened the middle room door and set his things down on the floor then plopped on the bed. He sighed.

"Hey you guy want to go out and get something to eat?" Leo asked sitting up.

"Um, sure, why not." Drake said.

"Yeah. Just let me change. It's going to get chilly and I'm wearing shorts." I told him. Five minutes later we were heading back down the elevator. I was comfy in black jeans, a bright blue long sleeved shirt and a black zip up jacket with the hood on. Leo was wearing regular blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a thin hoodie. Leo being the one that doesn't care about being cold. Drake was wearing a pair on black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with a leather jacket. We walked out the elevator, down the ramp and out the door to the car. We drove away to the Third Street Promenade.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/4/13

To my new friend StarSlingerSnitch. I hope you like this chapter!


	6. Meeting Luke Star

**Bridget's POV:**

Chapter 5: Meeting Luke Star

"Hey, so you know when we were leaving and we passed those cute guys in the lobby?" Gracie said, when we nodded at her she kept going, "Well the guy with the blonde hair was, wait for it, Luke Star!" She finished with a squeal.

"Wait are you talking about _the _Luke Star? Actor, singer Luke Star?" Lena asked her. Gracie looked at her and nodded. Lena's face started lighting up and a huge smile started forming across her face.

"What's the big deal? He's just a guy." I told them as we entered Forever 21.

"Just a guy? Just a guy? Not a big deal? Dude, Luke Star is, like, one of the hottest guys of the year in Teen Beat Magazine. He is so a big deal." Gracie blew up. I didn't expect her to get that crazy about it.

"I mean Yeah, he's famous, and yeah, he's hot, but he's also just a guy. No doubt he probably is being followed around by people all the time, and he is probably a jerk." I told her. She stopped looking at one of the dresses on the rack and looked at me.

"Seriously? Come on Bridget, the guy's hot. He's got the bad-boy image. What more could a girl ask for?" She tossed the dress she was looking at at me. It was black with gold specks on it. Spaghetti strapped and short. Perfect for her to party in.

"Really? That's all you want a bad-boy kind of guy? You know they have a record of breaking a girls heart." Lena said as she walked over to us from the rack of jeans she was at.

"Anyways, find something you guys like?" I asked. Gracie held up the black and gold dress while Lena shook her head no.

"Alright well, Gracie you check out, Lena and I are going to get a reservation at the Italian place over there. Okay?" Gracie nodded and walked up to the counter while Lena and I left the store.

On our way out, we were talking and didn't pay any attention to where we were going. We ran into a few guys.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I said as I looked up. When I saw who I ran into my mouth dropped open. I quickly shut it and looked at Lena.

"Yes, are you okay, miss?" He said looking at me.

"Oh um, yes, I'm fine." I told him.

"I'm Luke Star but my friends just call me Luke." He said as he held out his hand.

"Bridget Kelly, but my friends call me Bridget." I told him shaking his hand. I looked in his eyes and just zoned everything out. Well, that is until Gracie came out jabbering on about how the prices in the store could be a lot cheaper.

"You know, the Forever 21 at home this dress would have been fourteen dollars, not twenty." She said putting the receipt in her bag and looked up for the first time and saw who was there.

"Oh my god! You're, you're L-luke S-star!" I rose an eyebrow at her stuttering, she never stutters. She looked at me and mouthed a what then turned back to Luke.

"Um, yes, and what's your name?" He asked her while he smiled. She shook her head and stuck her hand out.

"Gracie Darling." She replied and he took her hand. When he touched her she melted right into him. I rolled my eyes at them. Anyone that looked at Gracie right now would be able to tell that she had a thing for Luke. Ha, Luke, I'm already talking about him like I knew him for more that a few minutes.

"Well, I now know two of the three girls standing here," Luke said turning to Lena, "What about you? What's your name?"

"My name's Lena Turner." Lena said very softly.

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Turner. I hope to see you three soon. Come on Leo, Drake. We have a reservation." With on last charming smile Luke and the other two guys walked away.

**Luke's POV:**

When I walked away from those girls Leo turned to me and smiled his goofy smile that said he was about to say something stupid.

"Dude! You know who those girls were right?" He looked at me and Drake. I just ignored him because I did know. The girl with the black hair from the hotel, that's who that girl was. Bridget. I like her name. I fits her well.

"No who were they?" Drake replied.

"That girl with the black hair, Brittany or something like that was the girl from the hotel that Luke couldn't stop staring at!"

"Bridget. Her name is Bridget not Brittany. And I wasn't staring at her." I told him.

"Uh huh, I'm so sure. You were definitely staring at _Bridget_, back at the hotel. And you were just doing it again here just a minute ago when you actually met her." Leo looked at me with a look and I knew he was daring me to deny it.

I don't know why but I just couldn't deny it. No matter how hard I tried. So instead I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the restaurant. When we walked in a woman with black hair and red streaks through it came up to us and asked if we had a reservation. I told her that we did and gave her my name.

"Oh, Mr. Star, your table seems to have been taken. Give me a moment and I will ask them to move." The lady walked away and we followed her to the table. When I got there I couldn't believe who was there. Bridget and her friends.

"Um, excuse me lady's but this table was reserved for someone. I'm going to have to ask you to move, please." The host asked them. They looked up from their conversation to the host then to us. I smiled at Bridget and when she smiled back I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was weird I just met this girl and she is already making me nervous. Something I'm usually not.

"Actually, if they wouldn't mind I would be happy to just join them instead of kicking them out of their seats. I gave a sideways glance to Bridget. She looked at me then at the host.

"Of course. This was, after all, your table first." She said to me. Drake and Leo grabbed some chairs and sat down while I just stood there. Leo nudged me in the arm. I shook my head and grabbed a chair for myself and sat down next to Bridget, the only spot left. Probably because Leo wanted me to make a fool of myself in front of her. Not that I haven't done that already. But still.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/15/13


	7. Falling For Bridget

**Luke's POV:**

Chapter 6: Falling For Bridget

While we ate I kept up a conversation with Bridget. We talked about what our favorite things are. Color, food, etc. We also talked about the up coming tour that I'm doing for my new album.

"So your tour and movie are running very close to each other right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Right after the tour the next day I'm down here shooting for the movie." I told her.

"But won't you get home like really early or really late? When will you get some sleep?" Bridget asked me.

"Well, I'll sleep on the way home and probably take a nap between scenes." I explained to her.

"How can you do that? I have to have some sleep or else I don't function properly."

"I'm used to it. I've been singing and acting for a while. Well actually more like three years but that's okay. I love doing what I do. It's why I do it." I told her.

"Man, how do you keep going. I'd be worn out. I wouldn't be able to perform or act right. I'd get words wrong or I'd forget them." She looked at me with envy.

"My friends and family. Of course, the fans also play a big part of it. But all the things that I do I do it for fun. To me performing and acting isn't a job, it's a hobby. Something that I have been doing my whole life. Whether it was before I started acting in movies and it was in a theatre or singing for the school with my band. It's fun. To me anyway." I explained to her.

"Wow. I think that what you sad is the most selfless thing I have ever heard. Actually it sounded like something you'd say in an interview when you were first discovered."

"That's because I did. But I didn't say it just to say it. I said it because I meant it. I really do sing and act because I want to." I smiled at her and finished the rest of my dinner. The waiter came and took our plates. I got up to pay for the check when Bridget stopped me.

"We can pay for our own dinner. Thank you though." She said as she started to grab for the check. I yanked it backwards.

"Oh no. I'm going to pay for your dinner, and Leo and Drake are going to pay for your friends dinner. We are really polite guys. We want to pay for your dinner. Don't we guys?" I asked and looked over at them. Leo smiled his number one smile that makes girls' hearts melt, and from the looks of it Gracie was falling for it. Well, every girl does. I sneak a glance at Bridget and am surprised by what I see. She isn't melting. She is actually ignoring Leo. Wow. I've never seen that before.

"Yes. Of course." Drake said as he looked over at Lena. With her red hair and bright blue eyes she is very attractive. I think Drake likes her. I'll have to ask him about that when we get back to the hotel and are away from the girls.

"So there you go. We are paying, not you." I smile at her and she gives in. I walk over to the register to pay and gave our waiter a good tip. He deserved it with having six of us there. As I put my wallet back up Bridget walks up behind he. When she speaks it startles me.

"You know, you're not really a bad guy." She says quietly.

"I know." I tell her not looking at her.

"So then why do you have the reputation as a bad-boy. You don't really seems like one." She asked me. I was stumped on that question because no one has really asked me that.

"Well. After the my last album people kind of gave me that reputation. I guess I never really told them other wise. It helped sell things. Because, you know, girls like a bad-boy." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. This girl was definitely not like one that I have met before. It intrigued me.

"Hey, Luke, quit flirting and lets walk these girls back to the hotel." Leo said. My face went hot.

"Actually, we were going to look around a little more. Maybe go to the pier." Bridget told him. She turned to me, "Would you like to join us?"

"Absolutely." I said. She smiled and turned to walk out the door. I followed. We all walked together to the surf store across the street. I pulled Bridget aside and let the others go on in.

"Hey, c-can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"You just did. But go on." She smiled. I gave a little chuckle, looked away and back at her.

"Can I go on the rides at the pier with you?" I asked her. I know. Stupid but I couldn't get up the courage to ask her what I wanted to . Not yet. I mean, I just met the girl, she wouldn't say yes.

"Um...yeah, sure." She replied walking into the store. I smiled as I walked in. Before I could get away Leo came up to me and started talking about Bridget.

"So man, when you going to make a move?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Leo." I told him trying to keep my voice down so that the girls wouldn't hear.

"Come on, I know you have a thing for Bridget. You like her man, admit it." He said. I turned around.

"Shut up or I will tell Gracie that you have a thing for her." I threatened. He backed up.

"Okay, dude but calm down. She's just a girl." Ha that's what he thinks. She's not just a girl. She's different. She hasn't pressured me into signing something or to get her free things for to get her a record deal, like everyone else does. It makes me happy to be able to talk to her as me and not Luke Star. It's really nice. I think I might be falling for her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/18/13

Chapter 6!


	8. Realizing the Truth

**Leo's POV:**

Chapter 7: Realizing the Truth

I walked through the doors of the hotel with Gracie, laughing at something she said on the way in. We got some stares by people who recognized Luke, Drake, and I. Though they didn't come running up wanting autographs or pictures. It was a nice change. I looked down at the beautiful blonde on my arm. She smiled up at me. I really like her. Before I just thought she was annoying but when we were at the pier those feelings changed for me.

_We were walking down the bridge to the rides. She had a bounce in every step that she took. I couldn't help but smile and laugh when she turned and took me hand and started running. She was so energetic it was adorable. We ran all the way to the roller coaster. When we got in line she turned and looked up at me._

_"This is going to be so much fun. We have to sit between the middle and the front!" She said. She was so excited. She started jumping up and down and bumped into the person in front of her. That person turned around to say something then stopped. I stopped smiling and grabbed Gracie and kept my arm around her by my side._

_"Well, well, well,what do we have here? Leo, nice to see you again." The person smiled._

_"Hi, Emily." I said mono-toned. I really didn't like this girl._

_"After, what, a year of not seeing each other that's all I get? A hi Emily?" She frowned._

_"Emily, we aren't really friends, you know. I could have just said turn around and leave me alone but, no I was being nice and said hi. So now I think I'll try the other approach, turn around Emily. I really don't feel like talking to you." She frowned and looked a Gracie who I was still holding under my arm. Then looked back at me. She turn to Gracie and started talking._

_"You know, I wouldn't fall to hard for this guy. After a few months he will start to feel closed off and dump you. Doesn't matter what day it is. So if I were you. I'd break off what you have right now. I'm just saying this to protect you. From one girl to another." She smiled and turned back around._

_Gracie looked at me confused. I shook my head and told her not to worry about it._

_"Who was that girl and why was she saying to break off whatever with you?" She asked me._

_"I'll tell you everything when we are out of her ear shot." I told her. She nodded her head and started walking forward to the ride that just got back. We got on the ride and pulled the thing over our head._

_"Alright, Leo, we are out of ear shot. What was going on back there?" She asked._

_"That girl, her name's Emily and about a year ago we were dating and I broke up with her. She didn't really take it well. I've been trying my best to stay far away from her."_

_"That doesn't explain why she said to dump you. We aren't even dating. So what gave her the impression that we were?"_

_"When she turned around and I pulled to away from her, I had my arm around you. Well, to her that means that we are dating."_

_"Why would that make her think we are dating?"_

_"Because I used to put my arm around her when we were dating."_

_"Well that would make sense." The ride started to take off._

_"So have you noticed how close Luke and Bridget are getting?" She asked me._

_"Ha ha, yeah, but if that girl likes him I feel sorry for her."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"He's not really big on crazy things. He's usually likes to keep private." I told her._

_"I guess that makes sense with his privacy being the thing that he has the least of now a days." She said. I couldn't respond to her because the roller coaster just took off down the tracks. She screamed at the top of her lungs and waved her hands up in the air. I did the same thing and laughed on the way through the tracks. When the ride finally stopped and we got off. She stumbled a little down the steps. I caught her and pulled her back up and held her to me. We looked into each others eyes and I just froze. My heart started beating faster. Why is this girl having this effect on me?_

_"You can let go now. I'm okay." She said breaking the trance. I swallowed and let go of her backing away._

_"Yeah, sorry."_

_"It's okay. Come on lets go to the ferris wheel." She said grabbing my hand and taking off again with me running behind her. We got on the ferris wheel and sat across from each other. I looked at her. She looked beautiful. The sun was outlining her body making it look like she was glowing. I was mesmerized. I realized that I do like her, but more than I thought I did._

"Leo, aren't you afraid of what people will think about you walking in with a girl on your arm?" She asked me. Truth be told I could care less. But she had her privacy and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Gracie I have a question for you." I told her. She stopped walking.

"Lets go into the elevator before I ask. That way these people who are listening in on everything we are saying won't get the wrong impression." I told her. We walked into the elevator and waited for the door to shut before I turned to her and started talking.

"Gracie, look, you're a nice girl and everything, and I really like you but–" she cut me off.

"Leo ,we aren't dating." She said. I sighed and looked down.

"I know," I looked back up at her, "but I really wish that we could." I told her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/20/13

Sakura10101 this is for you!


	9. Telling Gracie

**Leo's POV: Telling Gracie**

Chapter 8:

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because all that you have now you will lose."

"I don't understand, what do you mean all I have I will lose? What will I lose?"

"Your privacy. Your real friends. All that."

"What if I didn't care? What if the only thing that I cared about was being with you?" She took my hand and started to walk toward me.

"Gracie, I really don't want you to lose everything because of me."

"I won't lose anything because of you. If I lose anything it would be because of me." We were so close. She lifted her head up a little and I bent mine down. Our lips almost touched. Before I could kiss her the elevator door opened and we jumped apart. We stopped at her suite.

"Well, this is where I get off. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Goodbye Gracie." I said. I thought to myself this is now or never. I have to do something. The door started to close. I stopped it and pushed it back to the side.

"Gracie wait!" I called. She turned around and started to walk back to me. I ran to her grabbed her, put my lips on hers and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. I know what you're thinking. You just met her! How can you already like her? Am I a great kisser? Well the answers to all that is yes. Yes I did just meet her and yes I already like her. Since the ferris wheel I was head over heels for her. I mean I liked her before then but I really fell head over heels for her at the ferris wheel. And yes. I am a great kisser. I mean I can feel Gracie melting in my arms. Just melting into the kiss. There's only one explanation for that right?

Anyway, after this there is definitely no way I can go back to the suite and just pretend that nothing happened at the pier. I can't go and pretend that I don't like Gracie. I pulled away first. Breathless she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." I told her. She nodded and let go. No matter how much I didn't want to let her go, I had to.

"And Leo," She started. I turned around and looked at her, "I'm willing to risk it." I smiled at her and walked into the elevator. When the doors shut I pressed the button for my suite. On the way to my suite I smiled like an idiot to myself. If there was anybody in the elevator besides me they would have thought I was crazy. Grinning at nothing.

I know, I'm crazy, right? Falling for a girl who has a everything to lose, knowing that it's wrong, but doing it anyways. The best part? She's willing to give it all up to be with me. Now that I think about it, she shouldn't have to give it up. I mean, people mostly know me as that pro-soccer player and Luke Star's best friend. That's where all my fame come from. Luke. Surely Gracie thinks of me as Leo, not as Leo Cab, soccer player and best friend to Luke Star. Right? Of course she thinks of me as me. Not the famous me, but me. I'm so stupid to even let the though cross my mind.

The elevator door opened up to the suite. I walked in to find Drake in the kitchen and Luke sitting on the couch watching Psych on the TV.

"Ah, there he is!" Drake said noticing that I was back.

"Hey man, so how'd it go? Did she kiss you? Did you kiss her? Are you guys an item now?" Luke rambled on.

"Dude, Luke you're starting to sound like Leo." Drake said.

"Hey, I don't sound that bad. I don't ramble on about little things." I defended.

"Man, you were complaining all the way to Third Street Promenade about Drake and I picking our rooms while you were just staring or talking. You do ramble on about little things." Luke told me. When I thought about it, I realized he was right.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I started to walk to my room. My room that was still in the middle.

"What?! Without telling us what happened between you and Gracie?" Luke called after me. Right before I walked into my room I called back.

"Yes, because we aren't girls, and don't do that." I shut the door. I could hear Luke and Drake laughing at my last comment. I settled in bed and dreamt about Gracie.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/22/13


	10. Sleepless Night

**Gracie's POV:**

Chapter 9: Sleepless Night

I can't believe he did that. Leo Cab actually kissed me, Gracie Darling. I'm a nobody and he is a somebody. When I met him I though he was going to be another cocky guy who's best friends with the most famous person around. But after a while I got to know him, really know him. Though I don't know a lot about him. But I started falling for him. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bridget sitting at the counter eating chocolate ice cream.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked me. I shook my head no and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. Walking over to Bridget she moved over and pulled out a chair for me.

"So," I started as I was sitting down, "Why can't you sleep?"

"My mind wouldn't calm down." She told me.

"Luke on your mind?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just can't get over how nice and different he is compared to his reputation. He's sweet, charming, and cares about his friends, family, and fans. You know what he told me?" She kept going after I shook my head, "He said the reason why he acts and sings back to back without much sleep is because of his fans. That and the fact that he doesn't do it to get payed he does it because it's what he loves. He loves doing what he does and that's why he does it. He's just so different from what I thought he'd be. You know?"

"Wow. Yeah, I guess if he loves doing it then that would be why he always is working on an album during or right after every tour. And he has the movies right after the tours too." I told her. She nodded her head, then looked at me,

"So why can't you sleep?" She asked. I was kind of hoping to avoid that question. I swallowed the ice cream I had just put in my mouth.

"Leo kissed me. That's why." I told her. Her mouth dropped open in shock. I took my hand and closed her mouth for her. She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Wow, you've got me beat. You win, here have the rest of the ice cream, and tell me how it was." She pushed the ice cream to me and I dug in once again.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you I'm going to have to start from the beginning." I told her.

"Yes, I want to know everything. Every detail." She said.

"Well it all started when we were at the pier..." I started. I told her everything. How Leo's ex came up and started talking like a b-word and how he put his arm around me when she turned around. About how when we got off the roller coaster I almost fell down the steps and he caught me. About how we looked into each other's eyes and stayed that way for a couple minutes. About when we got on the ferris wheel and we got to the top how I wanted to kiss him, like couples do. About the elevator ride up to the suite and him saying that he wished we could be together. About all the reason why we couldn't about the almost kiss. About getting off the elevator and walking away hearing him call my name and running towards me, taking me in his arms and kissing me.

"And it was like wow. He is an amazing kisser." I finished.

"Wow. You really got me beat." I nodded.

"You know it's going to be complicated? You are no longer are going to be a private person. Unless you don't take your relationship public." She said.

"I don't know what our relationship is though. We kissed that's it. And after he seemed surprised."

"Well he just kissed the girl that he just met today."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go to bed now. I'm feeling a little tired." I told her getting up and going to my room.

"Dream sweet dreams about Leo!" She called back at me. I could feel my face heating up. I knew I was blushing. I opened my door and went beck to bed. To Bridget's pleasure I did dream sweet dreams about Leo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/25/13


	11. Oh No! Leo!

**Luke's POV:**

Chapter 10: Oh no, Leo!

"So did you about what Leo did?" Bridget asked me. We were sitting by the pool at the hotel. We were sitting/laying in the same sea with the seat cover over our heads so we were in shade. This seat can fit at least three of us in it. So we were sharing it. Lena was out in the sun tanning with Drake sitting in the seat next to her holding up a conversation and both Leo and Gracie were in the pool splashing each other.

"Oh yeah, when he came back into the room he had this look on his face that said 'I can't believe I just did that' or 'holy shit what just happened' Drake and I got it out of him. Then we started making fun of him." I looked from them to her. She was smiling and it looked like she was trying not to laugh. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, you guys made fun of him and I had to comfort her. It just seems extremely different. I mean we were eat ice cream for crying out loud. And stayed up late just talking. And you guys laughed at him?"

"Come on! If you saw his face you would laugh too. Trust me. It was hilarious."

"Ha ha, okay. Sure." She said laughing. I couldn't help but start laughing with her. We were laughing so loud that the others stared at us. We finally sobered up and looked back at them.

"What?" I asked them. Leo shook his head.

"Dude..." He started but he didn't have to finish. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell me that I needed to tell Bridget soon that I liked her. Or else I might lose her. Well I'll lose her after spring break anyways so it's not like it really matters.

"What did he dude you about?" Bridget asked me. I took a breath and started to tell her, but I couldn't get it out. I just couldn't find a way to tell her that I liked her. That she was different from any other girl I have met or semi met, signing autographs or taking pictures with. Fans. She wasn't a fan. That made me like her even more. Because I knew she wasn't hanging out with me because of me being famous but because I'm a normal guy. Around her and the guys I am anyway. No one else would really get me. No one else really gets me. It makes me like her even more.

"Nothing. Probably because of us laughing so loud." I told her shrugging it away,

"Oh." She said. Then she started laughing again.

"What are you laughing about this time? Me? Something I said? Something you're thinking? Is it Leo?" I started asking. She laughed even harder.

"Luke, I'm laughing because believe it or not you can be funny sometimes. And it's usually when you aren't trying to be." She touched my arm as she told me. I couldn't speak. She had her hand on my arm still and my heart was pounding in my ears. If I told Leo this he would so keep this over my head for forever. I bet my face was turning red. I could feel it going hot.

"Hey, Bridget, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Do you like asking questions. Cause you sure do ask a lot. But go ahead." SHe said. Here goes. Deep breath in deep breath out. One more in, now spit it our before you chicken out. Again.

"WouldyouliketoIdon'tknowmaybegooutwithmetonight ?" I asked in a rush. She looked confused.

"Luke, I didn't understand one word you just said so say it slower and separate the words please. Then I can answer your question." She told me.

"I said, would you like to I don't know maybe go out with me tonight?'" I repeated slower.

"A-as in like, a date?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to. It can just be two friends hanging out. At a dinner restaurant or something, It doesn't matter." I told her looking away. She put her hand on my cheek and turned my head back to face hers.

"Are you asking me out, or just wanting to have dinner?" She asked.

"I was trying to ask you out. But it's okay if you don't want to." I told her.

"What? Do you not want me to go out with you or something?" She asked and let go of me. I laughed.

"No, I do that's the thing. I'm trying to figure out if you will or not." I told her.

"Luke, I would love to go out with you." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her when I got hit by a pool toy.

"Ugh! Leo! I'ma kill you!" I yelled at him. Jumping away from Bridget and into the water landing right on top of Leo.

"Luke stop Leo isn't a great swimmer!" Gracie screamed.

"What?!" I jumped up off of him. He didn't come back up.

"Leo!" Drake called.

"Leo where are you?" Gracie said, she started crying.

"Leo, man, comeback up!" I called.

"Le–OH! Ouch! Luke was that you?" Gracie said.

"Was what me?" I asked her.

"I was just pinched."

'I'm all the way over here. On the other side of the pool. You are over there. How can I possibly pinch you from this distance?" I asked her.

"No it wasn't him it was me." A deep voice came up behind Gracie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"LEO! You're okay!" She said. She started smiling really big. She turned around and hugged him.

"Hey, man don't ever scare the crap out of me like that again. Understand?" I teased him. I might have been worried to death, but I make jokes and tease people through things like that. It's the only way I can get through them.

"Yeah, alright, mom, I understand." He said sarcastically. Then started laughing. Man this was going to be a long day.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 2/26/13


	12. Dinner Date Pt1

**Luke POV:**

Chapter 11: Dinner For Two Pt. 1

I was getting ready for my date with Bridget when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Luke? Where the hell are you?_"

"Kenny, look I needed a break so I took one. I promise I'll be back with a finished album. Just chill okay?"

"_Luke, you can't just leave like that! The director for the movie wanted to meet with you to figure out dates that you can shoot! When we got back to the studio you were gone! What the hell were you thinking?!"_

"I told you, I was thinking I needed a break! So let me have a break!" I yelled into the phone and hung up on him. Leo open the door and walked in.

"Dude, who you yelling at?" He asked going across the room to sit on my bed.

"Kenny. He's pissing me off."

"Kenny? Your manager? Isn't he suppose to do everything he can to make you happy?"

"No, not really. That's usually just a bonus."

"What was he pissing you off about?"

"The album, wondering where I am." I started to tie my tie. Frustration makes that kind of hard, you know.

"Did you tell him you needed a break?"

"No, I just told him I was done and won't do another album or movie." I told him sarcastically.

"Okay, so you told him that you needed a break. Why did he flip out, then?"

"Because I just left without telling him where I was going. And the director for the movie wanted to meet with me to talk about the movie. What's bad is he just realized that I was gone. All he thinks about is his paycheck. He's pissing me off." I told him giving up on my tie, so I threw it down.

"Hey man, chill. Just think about your date tonight. You know the one you're having with Bridget?" He said as he grabbed my tie. "Just let me help with this. I actually know how to work one." He joked as he finished tying my tie.

"Man, I bet if you just walked in here while you were doing that it'd look real weird." I told him. He shrugged and walked over to my bed again and sat down.

"You bet that looked real weird." A voice said. I turned to see that Drake had walked in.

"Told ya." I said and started laughing. Leo and Drake joined a little after.

"So...you ready for your date?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's seven and are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes and I got to go get Bridget." I said as I ran out the door. Drake ran after me.

"Hey! Before you go you probably want to know something." He said. I stopped and turned around.

"What do I want to know, Drake. I'm already late!" I said grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Man, you need shoes!" I looked down at my feet. They only had the socks on them.

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran back through the hall to my room and found Leo still lying on my bed. I shook my head and grabbed my shoes out of the closet. Going back down the hall they yelled at me.

"Be nice to that girl!"

I laughed and walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. I put my shoes and jacket on as the elevator went down. When the doors opened I was finally ready and walked out. Walking to the doors I saw Bridget standing there talking to one of the employes. She turned her head and smiled when she noticed I was coming. Man, she looked beautiful. I told her to dress nice and she dressed _nice_. In a blue strapless dress and black converse. The blue in the dress brought out her eyes even more than they already were. Her hair was down and curled. By the time I got to her I couldn't breathe.

"Y-you l-look...Wow." I tried to say. I didn't sound to cool just then.

_Man, keep it together! She's just a girl. A girl I can't get out of my head but just a girl. Oh, who am I kidding. She's not just a girl._

"Uh. Thanks I think." She said and started laughing. I joined in with her.

"Ha ha. Yeah. It was a complement. Or I tried to make it one. You look beautiful." I told her. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said smiling. SHe has a beautiful smile. A very beautiful smile. I grabbed her hand and walked to Leo's car.

"Let's go," I opened the passenger door for her, "My lady." She laughing said thank you and got in the car. I smiled knowing that what I just did made her laugh. Leo always tells me that I'm not funny.

_Ha! Take that Leo. I am funny! Alright. Time to be cool. Let's go. Date time._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Copyright 3/6/13


End file.
